Quem diria que chegaria a tanto
by CatchingStar
Summary: Quando você pensa que tudo esta normal, acontece alguma coisa que te mostra o contrário. hist escrita a 4 mãos
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** As coisas não são tão claras como parecem

**disclaimers:** estes personagens não me pertencem e sim a CBS.

* * *

Mais um dia em Las Vegas. 

Os csi's começaram a chegar ao laboratório as oito da manhã, em um dia que parecia ser como qualquer outro. Mas coisas surpreendentes iam acontecer!

"Bom dia" – disse Catherine encontrando os colegas no corredor.

"Como foi a noite com a sua filha?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Bem! Ela me fez assistir desenho animado."

"Maravilha! "Comentou o amigo sarcasticamente.

"Catherine!" Gritou grissom saindo da sua sala "Eu preciso de você!"

"O que foi?" Perguntou ela ao se aproximar.

"Um corpo foi encontrado atrás do parque de diversões... Gostaria que fosse até o local com Sara e Nick".

"E quanto a você?"

"Warrick e eu vamos resolver outra coisa".

"Porque não vai com Sara?"

"O que?"

"Esquece".

"Tem algum problema?" Perguntou ele.

"Bom, a gente não se dá tão bem assim..."

"E ..."

"Temos que ser profissionais, eu sei. " respondeu a moça. Grissom apenas sorriu.

Catherine saiu então da sala dele e foi atrás do seu parceiro de time naquele dia.

" Viu a Sara?" Perguntou ela ao Nick.

"Não. Ainda não."

"Bom, nós temos que ir..."

"Ir aonde?"

"Nós divertir um pouco!" Disse ela.

Os dois pegaram seus aparelhos e encontraram com o policial na porta do parque de diversões.

O capitão Brass estava tentando deixa-los informado sobre a situação enquanto Catherine tentava contatar Sara pelo bip. Sem resposta.

Enquanto os outros dois estavam com o policial, Grissom e Warrick foram cuidar de um caso de atropelamento em plena luz do dia: quem iria realmente matar alguém na frente de tanta gente? Ninguém que realmente quisesse fazer isso!

A cena do crime estava cheia de gente em volta e dois policiais tiveram que abrir caminho na multidão para que os csi's passassem.

"Parece que o motorista morreu também!" disse Warrick vendo o carro que tinha sangue na parte da frente e agora também no volante.

"Alguém esteve aqui antes da gente?" Perguntou Grissom.

"as pessoas apenas se aproximaram, mas não tocaram em nada" disse um dos policiais.

"Bom, então tire as pessoas daqui para que a gente possa trabalhar!"

"Sim senhor!"

Warrick se aproximou do corpo estirado no chão e levantou o lençol branco que a cobria. A primeira impressão foi de choque e a segunda de alivio: a moça parecia muito com Sara, mas a tatuagem em seu braço mostrou que não era ela. Grissom se aproximou do companheiro e ficou olhando por alguns minutos o corpo.

"Você a viu hoje de manha?" Perguntou ele preocupado

"Não. Desde as seis da tarde de ontem eu não a vejo."

"Ligue para Catherine e pergunte se Sara esta com ela".

"Esta bem" respondeu Warrick. O rapaz voltou minutos depois e disse que ela não havia chegado ainda e que Catherine não a estava conseguindo localiza-la,

"Estranho. Não é do feitio dela..." disse Grissom. Warrick concordou. "Bom, ela vai chegar. É melhor a gente resolver tudo isso aqui logo" falou Grissom.

Todo o procedimento foi feito de forma cautelosa em ambas as cenas do crime e depois de coletar todas as evidencias e coisas estranhas, os csi's voltaram para o laboratório, onde iriam processar os materiais. O carro do motorista foi levado para a garagem do laboratório e os corpos para o legista examinar.

Só depois do almoço é que Sara apareceu.

"Onde você estava?!" Perguntou Catherine ao ver a companheira entrar no laboratório "Porque não respondeu ao nosso chamado?!"

"Que chamado?"

"Estávamos esperando que você nos ajudasse no caso do corpo que caiu da roda gigante ontem a noite e que só foi achado hoje de manhã."

"Eu não ouvi chamado nenhum!" respondeu Sara.

"Como você não ouviu? Eu te bipei a manhã inteira! Você não deveria se separar dele" Falou Catherine.

"Bom, eu estou aqui agora, o que quer que eu faça?"

"Como é?!"

"O que quer que eu faça?"

"Agora não precisamos de mais nada... Nick e eu já cuidamos de tudo."

"Esta bem!" Respondeu Sara normal.

"Você tem a obrigação de estar aqui logo de manhã e de atender sempre que a gente precisar!" Esbravejou Catherine.

"Eu não tenho que ouvir seus sermões! Além do mais, desde quando você se importa?!"

"Desde o momento em que o Grissom nos designa para trabalhar junto".

"Entendo... Só quando ele diz isso... Bom, agora a única coisa que eu posso dizer é: desculpa, eu não ouvi o seu lindo chamado!"

Sara virou as costas e foi ate a sala onde eles faziam um lanche e tomavam café.

"Finalmente ela chegou" comentou Nick encontrando Catherine.

"Eu não acredito nisso!"

"Nisso o que?"

"Ela chega atrasada, não responde nosso chamado e ainda tem a cara de pau de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido e ainda ser grosseira!? Ela perdeu a noção das coisas."

"Venha, eu tenho noticias para você. E quanto a Sara, ela pode ter temperamento forte as vezes, mas ela é ótima csi".

"Ah sim, mas só quando ela quer!"

Os dois foram ate a sala de evidencias e Nick começou a explicar exatamente o que tinha acontecido - A trava da roda gigante havia se soltado e por isso o rapaz caiu. Ninguém o havia empurrado, o acidente não foi proposital e sim uma mera fatalidade. Provavelmente o parque seria fechado ate que todos os brinquedos fossem inspecionados e o dono teria que pagar um determinado valor para a família da vitima.

"Como eles podem deixar os brinquedos chegarem a este ponto se milhares de pessoas vão ao parque todo dia?!" Exclamou Catherine "Deveria inspecionar tudo sempre".

"Eu concordo".

"Como estão as coisas no caso de vocês?" Perguntou Catherine a Warrick.

"A vitima morreu mesmo por causa do acidente e agora eu estou indo investigar o carro para ver se foi por acaso ou não".

"Quer uma mãozinha?" Perguntou Nick "A gente já terminou o nosso".

"Seria ótimo".

"Porque não pede ajuda a sara, afinal ela não fez nada ate agora!"

Warrick e Nick se entreolharam e Nick explicou o pequeno desentendimento entre as duas. Catherine estava certa em alguns aspectos, mas os dois acharam melhor não falar com Sara, pois ia acabar sobrando desaforos para ambos.

"Olha, não sei como você agüenta ela" disse Catherine entrando na sala de grissom sem bater.

"O que foi?!" Perguntou ele.

Catherine explicou com detalhes a briga e o jeito antiprofissionalismo que ela percebe em Sara. No momento em que a jovem passou pelo corredor grissom pediu que ela entrasse e perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

"Nada" disse Sara

"Como assim nada?! "Questionou Catherine.

"Olha, já disse que não ouvi recado nenhum."

"Mesmo assim você deveria ter vindo para cá logo cedo, como todo mundo!" disse Catherine.

"Ela esta certa" – disse Grissom.

"Eu não podia vir, estava ocupada com outras coisas".

"Você não pode aparecer no trabalhar a hora que bem entende..."

"Que outras coisas?" Perguntou ele estranhando.

"Coisas pessoais".

"Todo mundo tem coisas pessoais para resolver" Exclamou Catherine.

"Não sei porque estão fazendo tudo esse escândalo sendo que não precisaram de mim para resolver o caso da roda gigante".

"Mas não é só o caso" Falou Catherine.

"Para que exatamente você me chamou?" Perguntou Sara ignorando o que a companheira de trabalho havia dito.

"Eu queria saber o motivo do atraso..." respondeu Grissom.

"Ah sim, quer saber porque a "senhora da eficiência" hoje não se mostrou eficiente"

"Ninguém esta dizendo isso!" falou Catherine.

"Então se o problema não é eficiência é o temperamento. Entendi. Bom, eu sei de uma solução fácil para isso, é só me demitirem."

Sara saiu da sala batendo a porta.

Catherine ficou mais uma vez inconformada com a reação da moça e ia continuar falando quando Grissom pediu que ela o deixasse sozinho.

"porque a sara saiu daquele jeito?" Perguntou Greg

"Porque ela tem um péssimo temperamento!" respondeu Catherine de forma atravessada.

"Ei, talvez vocês possam me responder uma coisa" disse Greg ao encontrar os rapazes – "O que está acontecendo?"

"Se você se refere a Catherine e a Sara eu só posso dizer que elas não estão se bicando desde o começo do dia" falou Nick.

"Todo mundo sabe que elas não se dão muito bem, mas pela cara que a sara fez agora a pouco a coisa esta mais feia do que se imagina."

"Do que esta falando?" Perguntou Warrick à Greg.

"As duas estavam conversando com o grissom e saíram revoltadas".

"Esta falando serio!?" Questionou Nick.

"Sim" respondeu ele.

"A sara está estranha o dia inteiro e provavelmente a Catherine resolveu dar uma de chefe e a Sara acabou explodindo. Quer apostar quanto?!" falou Nick.

"Ela não trabalhou com vocês hoje de manhã?"

"Não. Ela não apareceu".

"Então eu acho que esta certo sobre o que aconteceu" disse Warrick. "grissom, será que eu posso lhe falar?" Perguntou ele se separando dos rapazes.

"Você acha que a gente trata a Sara mal?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Da minha parte não."

"E quanto a mim e aos outros...?"

"Eu não sei". Respondeu o csi.

"Acha que a gente não se importa com a vida pessoal das pessoas?"

"Esse lugar não é dos melhores se você quiser ter uma relação extra profissional".

"E sobre o que queria me falar?"

"Sobre o caso..."

O resto da tarde passou e o clima no laboratório dos csi's não melhorou em nada. Catherine continuava brava; Sara havia ido embora de repente; os meninos não tinham coragem de puxar assunto com Catherine; E Grissom estava mais e mais pensativo.

Logo que saiu do laboratório Grissom foi andar na praça. Em sua mente só vinha a cena da moça morta que se parecia com ela; a frase "senhora da eficiência" e a resposta de warrick sobre as questões pessoais... Ele não estava entendendo o que havia acontecido para as coisas chegarem a este ponto.

Sentou-se no banco da praça e ficou a observar a multidão e pensando: "Eu trato a Sara mal? Mas eu trato todo mundo do mesmo jeito... Por quê é que eu fico sempre assim quando o assunto é a Sara?". Infelizmente não encontrou nenhuma resposta para isso.

No dia seguinte, logo que chegou ao laboratório encontrou Sara e Greg conversando na recepção. Os dois pareciam contentes.

"Sara, será que você pode vir a minha sala depois?"

A moça olhou para ele e logo parou de conversar com Greg e o seguiu.

"Ela sempre me deixa quando ele a chama!" Comenta o rapaz.

"O que você quer?" Pergunta ela depois de fechar a porta do escritório.

"Queria saber se você esta mais calma..."

"Para que eu volte a trabalhar? É, talvez".

"Gostaria de entender aquela sua resposta ontem".

"Qual delas?"

"A parte que você diz que para resolver o problema era só eu a demitir. Eu não te vejo como um problema".

"Se você parasse um minuto para pensar o que esta dizendo veria que isso é mentira. E se fosse a Catherine chegando atrasada e dissesse que tivera problemas pessoais você não iria mais fazer perguntas e simplesmente diria 'ah tudo bem então'."

"Sara, trato a todos aqui da mesma forma, mas parece que de algum jeito isso está te incomodando. Diga-me como quer ser tratada então. Não entendo. Eu perguntei porque me preocupo com você".

"De que forma?"

"Tenho que ter liderança sobre todos vocês. Se acha que estou sendo mais severo com você do que com os outros é porque você não costuma chegar atrasada e eu estranhei. Não acho que estou errado em cobrar pontualidade de você. Eu já cobrei pontualidade de seus colegas também. O que você faz fora do laboratório não me diz respeito, mas no horário de serviço me diz respeito sim."

"Se você tivesse chegado e me perguntado o porque isso aconteceu, se não fosse a Catherine ter ido falar mal de mim, eu ate podia acreditar, mas qualquer coisa que ela diz você concorda".

Sara saiu da sala e Grissom ficou olhando para a porta escancarada com a boca aberta.

A jovem trabalhou o dia trabalhando, mas não se esqueceu da discussão que teve com Grissom. "Diga-me como quer ser tratada então" fica lembrando. A cada momento sua raiva aumentava.

Ao chegar em casa, bastante cansada e confusa, abre uma garrafa de uísque e começa a beber.

"Eu não precisaria dizer se ele realmente notasse algo que vai alem das quatro paredes" disse ela virando o copo num gole só.

Enquanto pensa nessas coisas Sara, sem perceber, fica completamente bêbada e tremendo.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ela detesta chorar, mas não conseguia parar. Ela larga a garrafa e olha para a janela de seu apartamento. Aproxima-se do parapeito e olha para o chão. Sem coragem, lava o rosto com água fria e resolve sair para espairecer. ver gente e tentar se esquecer um pouco de tudo e da sua tentativa frustrada de fazer com que grissom a olhe de outra forma.

Vários momentos gostosos ao lado de grissom vem a sua mente - mesmo quando trabalhavam em um caso havia troca de olhares - olhares que a faziam se sentir segura. Ela sorri contente, mas logo esse sorriso desaparece e lagrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto. Toda aquela sensação passou a ser uma simples ilusão, quando Grissom disse de forma tão séria que tratava todos da mesma forma.

"_Eu me iludo sempre. Eu encaro os gestos e as palavras dele de outra forma, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não posso negar que ele me atrai... Desde o primeiro olhar... já tentei esquecer, gostar de outra pessoa, cheguei a namorar aquele paramédico, mas tudo o que eu queria era me atirar contra seus braços... Quando simulamos possíveis gestos nos casos alguma coisa em mim começa a crescer, meu coração dispara quando eu sinto a pele dele me tocando_".

"_seria mais fácil se não tivesse aceitado vir trabalhar em Las Vegas e tivesse ficado em São Francisco - disse ela em voz alta - Minha vida era monótona, mas antes monótona do que sem conseguir me desprender de uma ilusão que a cada dia me corroe ainda mais. Se ele não me quer não adianta ficar me torturando... Talvez seja melhor acabar com isso de vez_".

"_ninguém vai sentir a minha falta mesmo_".

No laboratório, o telefone toca de repente.

"Laboratório de criminalística, boa tarde" diz a voz de uma moça.

"Alguém aí conhece uma moça chamada Sara Sidle? Estou com os documentos dela".

"Espere um minuto que eu vou passar a ligação para o chefe dela"

"Alô. Gil Grissom".

"oi, desculpa estar ligando. Você não me conhece, meu nome é Antonio e eu acabei de ver uma jovem ser atropelada, o nome é Sara Sidle".

"Onde ela está?"

"foi levada ao hospital central à cinco minutos".

"Ela está consciente?"

"Não sei. mas ela esta com vários hematomas"

"Dê-me o endereço do hospital".

Grissom anota tudo direitinho e sai correndo da sala. No caminho encontra greg que estranhando a atitude pergunta o que aconteceu. "sara sofreu um acidente" diz o chefe

"posso ir junto?" Pergunta Greg.

"é melhor eu ver como estão as coisas primeiro. tenta contatar os outros".

O rapaz então vai logo à procura de Catherine para lhe relatar o que aconteceu. A moça olhava algo muito interessante no microscópio e faz cara de brava ao ser interrompida.

"Catherine, Sara sofreu um acidente" disse ele.

"O que disse?"

"Sara sofreu um acidente" repete ele, respirando fundo

"Como assim? onde?"

"Não sei detalhes. Grissom só me disse isso".

"e ele disse quando ia falar mais detalhes?!"

"Ele só me pediu para comunicar aos outros".

"porque será que ele não consegue dar a informação inteira de uma só vez?"

Enquanto Catherine pensa isso, Greg encontra com o doutor Robbins no corredor e lhe conta o que aconteceu. Em seguida liga para o celular de nick e warrick que haviam saído para almoçar juntos.

"com licença, eu estou procurando por Sara sidle". Perguntou Grissom ao chegar no balcão.

"Ela deu entrada aqui quando?"

"não deve ter muito tempo, foi vitima de atrope... atropelamento" disse ele. (Nunca foi difícil para ele falar essa palavra, ate aquele momento!)

"Então ela está na emergência, ou na internação, ou no centro cirúrgico. Aguarde um pouco para eu confirmar aqui." falou a recepcionista.

"será que você não pode ver isso rápido!?"

A recepcionista não gostou nada atitude e perguntou rispidamente:

"Senhor, o senhor é marido, ou parente dela?"

Grissom pensa um pouco antes de responder, afinal não era nenhum dos dois. A recepcionista o olha de lado e repete a pergunta, desta vez em tom imperioso.

"eu sou um chefe... quer dizer amigo..."

"O senhor teria o telefone do marido dela, ou de alguém da família com o qual poderíamos nos comunicar?"

"Infelizmente não conheço ninguém e ela nunca mencionou nada... Tenho certeza que ela adoraria me ver, se pudesse responder"

"O máximo que eu posso fazer pelo senhor é chamar o médico que a está atendendo e o senhor deve ver com ele a respeito de qualquer informação sobre a moça".

"Mas vocês não deixaram que eu entrasse, mesmo trabalhando em um laboratório de criminalística?"

"O senhor não é marido e nem parente dela. Não sabe se ela tem parentes e nem se ela tem um marido, ou alguém que possa responder por ela. Nestes casos senhor, só o médico pode autorizar a sua entrada no quarto da paciente. Entenda por favor" disse a moça, levantando a voz.

Ele ficou quieto por uns segundo e vendo que não ia conseguir fazer a moça mudar de idéia, aceita os termos. As horas vão passando e ele vai ficando cada vez mais assustado e fica olhando através da janela da sala onde a jovem se encontra, cheia de aparelhos. As únicas respostas que obteve do medico é que a jovem esta instável, desacordada, mas ainda corre risco. A cada minuto sua aflição aumentava mais.

Desesperado, por ficar sem ter o que fazer, invade o quarto e começa a conversar com Sara desacordada.

"Se puder me ouvir" falou Grissom "saiba que estou aqui e que vou tentar te ajudar da melhor forma possível e que você não está sozinha. Não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça e já estamos procurando pelo culpado!" ele pega a mão dela e sente que ela mexe os dedos. "_Será que é algo inconsciente ou ela esta respondendo?_ Sara, você está me ouvindo? Se estiver tente apertar a minha mão".

Os segundos seguintes parecem durar uma eternidade: ele olha para a mão dela e espera ansioso por um movimento, mas nada acontece! Ela não mexe um dedo! Ao ver o médico andando pelo corredor ele conta o que acontece. O médico acha que isso, naquele momento, não pode estar acontecendo e que ele provavelmente estava muito nervoso.

"O senhor está nervoso.".

"não! Você tem que acreditar em mim! eu senti!"

"Se ela acordar eu o chamarei... Por favor, vá para casa e durma um pouco"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Na cena do crime Catherine e Nick estão coletando evidencias enquanto Warrick esta ajudando Brass com os depoimentos.

"segundo as pessoas Sara simplesmente atravessou a rua sem olhar para nenhum dos lados, apenas para o chão. falou Warrick ao se aproximar dos demais "e que pela forma como ela andava não parecia estar normal".

"Ela estava bêbada?!" exclamou catherine.

nesse momento grissom chega na cena. Ele deixou o hospital assim que greg apareceu.

"ela é alcoólatra?" perguntou Catherine a Grissom. Ele a olha com um olhar cortante, mas não disse nada. "você sabia que ela tinha problema com álcool e simplesmente não disse nada a ninguém?"

Ele já estava desconfortável com o que havia acontecido ao longo do dia todo e não queria aturar as perguntas da companheira, então virou as costas e foi falar com nick. Catherine ficou brava e resmungou "Fuja. Por isso é que é um´péssimo chefe. Acha que as atitudes de um não influenciam todo o time"

"Espere um minuto" disse Warrick "Porque você disse isso?"

"Ele sabia que ela é alcoólatra e não disse nada a nenhum de nós"

"e ate parece que você saiu contando para todo mundo que era uma dançarina!" Retruca o amigo.

"isso não influencia no meu trabalho".

"Você nunca viu a sara bêbada, ou já?! Todo mundo sabe que você e ela não se dão, mas começar a questionar o profissionalismo dela só porque hoje ela esta assim não é justo! É a mesma coisa que dizer que eu continuo jogando".

"Se for só hoje ótimo, mas se ela é alcoólatra esse é um comportamento contínuo."

"Na boa, eu acho que esta exagerando. Se ela estivesse realmente bebendo demais o grissom já teria dado uns cortes!"

"Teria? É exatamente disto que estou falando."

"Não vai me dizer que vc tem ciúmes dela?!"

"Não é ciúme. O que estou questionando aqui é a liderança do Grissom."

"questionando uma liderança que nunca deu problema... para mim isso é ciúmes!"

Grissom estava sentado na calçada da rua tentando entender como sara havia chegado ate lá e o que estava passando na cabeça dela. Depois de alguns minutos sem obter respostas, como geralmente não acontecia, resolveu subir ao apartamento para ver como estavam as coisas. A porta estava trancada, mas isso não o impediu de arrombar a porta. _"Não acredito que entrei sem um mandado. Grissom, você tem que se controlar!" _

A casa não estava nada organizada. Parecia que um furacão havia passado. Espalhado sobre o chão diversos objetos, pratos, copos, sapato, camiseta... a cama esta totalmente intocável... Em cima da mesa um papel cheio de rabiscos e ao lado da janela aberta uma garrafa de uísque...

"Alguma coisa esta errada!" Pensa ele "Sara sempre foi maníaca por ordem".

O telefone toca e ele atende rapidamente esperando que fosse alguma noticia da sara, mas na verdade é Nick perguntando onde ele estava e se precisava de alguma coisa. Ele pensa um pouco e responde:

"Estou dentro do apartamento da Sara".

"serio? e tem alguma coisa ai?!" Pergunta Nick.

"Ela parecia estar bastante abalada antes de sair de casa."

"Catherine e eu estamos indo para ai!"

"ok".

Ele desliga o telefone e fica aliviado, pois com os dois no apartamento ele poderia ir ver novamente ate o hospital. Só de supor o jeito como Catherine iria reagir a tudo ele achou melhor sair logo de lá - Em uma atitude precipitada sai e deixa a porta encostada.

No hospital tudo parecia mais calmo. As enfermeiras que estavam monitorando ela responderam que os batimentos estavam voltando ao normal agora e acreditavam que mais um pouco e a jovem iria acordar.

"Ela quebrou alguma coisa? Ela está bem internamente?"

"Com a queda ela bateu a cabeça no chão. Os exames não mostraram nada, mas só poderemos ter certeza quando fizermos exames com ela já consciente".

"_Eu não entendo porque você bebeu daquele jeito"_ Pensa ele pegando a mão de Sara.

Lentamente Sara mexe seus dedos e segura na mão de Grissom, ainda bastante fraca.

"Sara?! Sara?!"

A enfermeira que passava correu para ver como a paciente estava. Checou os pulsos e com uma lanterna tentou ver se a jovem responde a luz nos olhos... Ela estava começando a reagir. A enfermeira pede então ajuda a outro enfermeiro para removê-la para a sala de exames.

Grissom passa a mão sobre a cabeça da jovem e sussurra que tudo vai ficar bem. O médico entra correndo e examina a moça. Pela sua cara ele esta muito surpreso com a recuperação da paciente. Sara abre os olhos e lagrimas escorrem pelo lado do rosto. Ele se afasta um pouco para o medico fazer o exame completo, mas não sai da sala.

"O senhor gostaria de tomar uma água?" Pergunta e enfermeira.

"Não, obrigada! ela vai ficar bem!?"

"Acredito que sim".

Depois de meia hora os enfermeiros saíram da sala seguidos pelo médico que lhes passa algumas instruções só por precaução. Antes que o médico desaparecesse pelo corredor grissom corre a ele e pergunta quando a jovem será transferida para um quarto mais aconchegante e individual.

"Assim que acabarmos os exames para ver se houve danos internos no cérebro" responde ele.

A investigação na cena do crime e no apartamento da jovem apontou para o fato claro de que ela havia bebido demais e tentava se matar. Agora já não apenas Grissom que pensava desse jeito.

"Está vendo? Como uma pessoa tão descontrolada daria reforço para a gente em uma situação de perigo?" Diz a moça a Warrick.

"olha, eu gosto muito de você e é por isso mesmo que eu digo: nessa hora você deve deixar essa raiva idiota de lado!"

"Raiva idiota? Diga isso quando estiverem com uma arma apontada para você e ela não tiver reflexos nem para atirar no ombro da pessoa que está tentando te matar".

"já parou para pensar que se a gente tivesse, e isso inclui você, notado de verdade que alguma coisa estava acontecendo isso tudo poderia não ter acontecido?" questionou warrick. "Talvez alguma tenha levado ela a agir assim."

"Quem é alcoólatra jamais deixa de ser!"

"Eu sou viciado em jogo e atualmente não jogo mais. não posso dizer que nunca tenha vontade, mas você me vê fazendo isso? Não! Já que não sabemos a verdade, ainda, temos que ir com calma e tentar entender os motivos ao invés de sacrifica-la".

"acho que tem razão. Preciso me acalmar"

"com certeza"

Grissom estava no corredor segurando um copo de água quando encontrou seus companheiros na frente do quarto de Sara.

"Estávamos te procurando" disse Catherine.

"Eu fui buscar um copo de água para Sara" respondeu ele.

"Como ela esta?" Perguntou Brass

"Não sei. Não há nada de grave, só alguns hematomas, mas ela não disse uma só palavra desde que acordou".

"Você tentou saber o que aconteceu?" perguntou Catherine.

"Eu espera que ela me contasse."

"Talvez seja melhor você perguntar" disse ela. Warrick olhou para Catherine e sorriu.

"Warrick, ela tem agido muito estranha quando estava em campo?" perguntou Grissom.

"Esta semana ela estava trabalhando normal, calada, mas sem estresse".

"É, isso é próprio dela. Espera que as pessoas percebam sem que ela tenha que dizer alguma coisa." falou Nick.

"Ela quer sentir que todo mundo se preocupa com ela" disse Brass "Eu já conversei algumas vezes com ela e acredite, as coisas mudam quando alguém pergunta algo que não seja 'Resolveu o caso?'"

"Por quê não disse isso antes?" perguntou Grissom.

"Porque não é algo que se precise falar. É assim que as pessoas devem agir um com os outros. Vai dizer que vocês não agem assim?" questionou o policial.

"Não é tão freqüente..." respondeu Catherine.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimers:** estes personagens não me pertencem e sim a CBS.

A/N: espero que estejam gostando

* * *

Grissom olha para dentro do quarto e sara esta de olho fechado. Ele entra no quarto correndo e acaricia seu rosto para ver se nada de grave aconteceu. Greg entra no quarto, seguido de Nick e Warrick e Grissom então se afasta e tenta disfarçar a aflição que estava sentindo naquele momento. 

Depois que os companheiros saíram do quarto, todos resolveram ir para casa. Incluindo Grissom que achou melhor voltar para casa para não dar pistas do seu envolvimento e aproveitar que Sara apenas esta dormindo.

Em casa ele anda de um lado para outro e mesmo que tente deitar na cama não consegue - esta impaciente e preocupado. "O que eu vou fazer agora?" se pergunta. "Como eu vou resolver tudo isso? como chegou a esse ponto...? Sara, porque?! Porque fez isso?!"

No dia seguinte, todos voltam ao trabalho. Saber que sara esta bem, mesmo que ainda no hospital já foi um alivio muito grande. A manhã passou e chegou o horário de almoço. Grissom saiu do laboratório sem que os outros percebesse e foi ate o hospital para ver Sara.

Logo que ele chega a enfermeira diz que ela não para de chorar por um minuto e que não comeu nada ate aquele momento.

"Sara, sou eu. O que aconteceu realmente naquele dia?"

"Eu não sei..." respondeu ela virando o rosto para o outro lado.

"Sei que voltou a beber... e que se debruçou sobre sua janela..."

"Eu precisava esfriar a cabeça"

"Porque? O que eu fiz para você agir desse jeito?"

"Você não fez nada".

"E o não fazer nada foi o problema?"

"_só parte dele"_

"eu não entendo"

"Eu estava pensando no rumo que minha vida tem tomado desde a adolescência. Um rumo que eu não esperava e que não esta saído da forma como eu queria."

"Você não é feliz?"

"Às vezes parece que a felicidade não cabe se você for olhar o quadro geral".

"Que quadro geral?" Perguntou ele quase chegando onde queria.

"O medico disse que eu fui atropelada" disse ela desconversando.

"Sim, perto da sua casa. Você não se lembra?"

"A ultima coisa que eu lembro e estar olhando pela janela do meu apartamento".

"Parece que depois disso você desceu, caminhou pela rua e quando foi atravessar não viu o sinal vermelho para pedestre".

"Hum. E há quanto tempo faz isso?"

"Mais de vinte quatro horas" respondeu Grissom "mas o medico disse que vai ficar bem. Teve muita sorte! O resgate chegou logo e eles conseguiram parar o sangramento e as hemorragias internas a tempo".

"Porque não esta trabalhando?"

"Não posso! Não com você aqui!"

"Mas eles precisam de você!"Exclamou ela.

"Se eles precisarem de algo Catherine vai poder ajudar".

"Catherine... Ela deve estar furiosa! Eu disse muitas coisas há ela..."

"Tenho certeza que não disse por mal".

"Muita coisa era verdade!" revelou ela "Às vezes eu não entendo o que ela tem contra mim, sempre reclama de alguma coisa. Se alguém tinha que se sentir ameaçada pela presença da outra, deveria ser eu". (Demorou alguns minutos para que Sara percebesse o que havia dito).

"Ameaçada?!"

"Uma relação melhor que a sua com ela não tem!"

"Todo mundo tem uma relação boa comigo!" Comentou ele.

"Todos se subordinam a ela, quando você não está" disse ela ignorando o comentário "Não sei porque ela age assim!"

"Porque você diz que ela tem uma relação melhor comigo se eu trato todos sempre da mesma forma?"

"Se fosse realmente verdade Nick, Warrick e eu não precisaríamos sempre ficar provando para você que conseguimos fazer o trabalho".

"Não é preciso que vocês provem nada para mim. Se não fossem competentes não estariam trabalhando no laboratório."

"Todo mundo tenta ser o melhor para não decepciona-lo".

"Eu nunca me decepcionei! E você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta".

"Qual delas?"

"Porque você fez isso?!"

Ela virou o rosto para olhar pela janela e ficou quieta. Grissom tentou pegar na mão dela, mas ela não deixou.

"Você estava tão bem e de repente começa a brigar com todo mundo e tenta se matar... Isso não é normal. O que foi?"

"Eu estava sufocada" responde finalmente "Trabalhar o tempo todo no laboratório estava me deixando doida, minha vida amorosa é horrível, ninguém liga, não tenho família e só quero me envolver com homens que não querem envolvimento. Como você acha que é viver desse jeito?!" esbravejou ela.

Quando parou de falar sentiu uma pontada muito forte na cabeça e a apertou com as duas mãos.

"Acho que é melhor você ir" disse a enfermeira ao entrar no quarto.

Sara não sabia se pedia para ele ficar ou se nunca mais olhava para a cara dele. Parte do que sentia, se não quase tudo esta ligada a ele. Ao sentimento que ela não conseguia fazer desaparecer: amor. Sem querer ela se apaixonou!

"conversaremos uma outra hora" disse grissom

"Talvez" diz ela. "

Grissom sai do hospital e chega novamente ao laboratório. Dá uma resposta rápida para cada um que pergunta sobre Sara e se dirige ao seu escritório onde senta na cadeira, de costas para a porta, e fica observando um estatua pequena de borboleta, feita de vidro.

"A Sara é como uma pequena borboleta, se eu a apertar ela se fere, mas se eu a soltar ela foge de mim para sempre" pensa ele. "queria que as coisas pudessem ser mais fáceis".

Warrick entra na sala e pergunta do que é que ele esta falando.

"A entomologia é uma ciência tão difícil quanto interessante Warrick".

"Será que você pode nos ajudar em um novo caso?" Pergunta ele não entendendo o sentido da frase que o chefe havia falado.

"Eu já vou" responde Grissom.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele se dirige a sala de reunião onde todos os outros estavam conversando e Nick explica tudo sobre o caso. Eles então se dividem para obter todas as informações necessária: Grissom e Nick vão na parte de Vestígios e os outros vão descobrir de quem são as digitais que foram encontradas e se algum deles tinha ficha na policia.

"Como esta Sara?" Pergunta Nick.

"Viva."

Nick queria fazer outras perguntas, mas Grissom começou a analisar as evidências e o rapaz notou que aquela não era a melhor hora para conversar sobre o assunto.

Naquela tarde Grissom não voltou ao hospital. Quem foi visitar a moça foi Warrick.

"Ola garota... Como esta?"

"Oi. as coisas estão caminhando. Muitos casos complicados?" Perguntou ela.

"nem tanto. Recebemos mais um hoje, assassinato, mas já resolvemos a maior parte das coisas. (Sara apenas sorriu). Quando vai poder sair daqui?"

"amanhã no final da tarde".

"você não parece feliz"

"A verdade é que não sei se vale a pena".

"Como assim?! Você tem seus amigos, seu trabalho..."

"Amigos" disse ela num suspiro

"Ei, não fala assim! Todos nós somos seus amigos, não só companheiros de trabalho. Talvez devesse sair mais, curtir a vida"

"talvez tenha razão" respondeu ela "_Sair para esquecer dos problemas e das desilusões_". Pensou.

"bom, vou indo".

"Obrigado por ter vindo fazer uma visita".

"Não foi nada. Eu realmente quero que você fique bem de novo".

O rapaz saiu do quarto e a enfermeira entrou trazendo o jantar. Um jantar nada gostoso, mas não se podia esperar muito de um hospital.

"posso perguntar uma coisa?" Falou a enfermeira "Aquele moço mais velho, ele é o que seu? Eu pergunto pois ele estava bastante preocupado e quase não saiu de perto".

"Ele é meu chefe".

"Muito carinhoso ele".

"Às vezes" respondeu ela.

"Você gosta dele?"

"porque acha isso?"

"Sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu notei o jeito que fica quando ele esta junto. Sempre sorri quando ele aparece, fica tímida, mas de um momento para o outro fica nervosa, desconfortável... Eu diria que esta apaixonada, mas não tem coragem de assumir".

"Ele não quer nada comigo!" Respondeu Sara.

"Talvez ele prefira não notar, afinal é seu chefe".

"Sei lá. Não posso chegar e falar afinal sempre nos encontramos em ambiente de trabalho e quando eu quero sei lá, sair para comer alguma coisa, mesmo como amigo, ele nunca quer".

"Uma pena isso " comentou a enfermeira.

"Sim. Não é justo amar alguém que não te ama."

Grissom havia chegado ao hospital pouco antes delas terminarem de conversar e ouvira a ultima parte do assunto.

"Sabe qual é o pior" disse Sara depois de alguns minutos. A enfermeira olhou para ela não entendendo "Eu não procurei por isso, ele simplesmente cresceu dentro de mim e esse é o sentimento mais difícil de tirar!"

"é verdade! Eu não sei o que faria se meu namorado não quisesse nada comigo."

Assim que sara terminou de comer a enfermeira saiu do quarto. Grissom estava sentado no corredor quando ela passou por ele e o cumprimentou. Ele apenas sorriu e continuou onde estava.

"_Eu nunca dei sinais para que ela sentisse isso... " pensou ele " E no entanto ela esta desse jeito. O que eu faço agora? Demiti-la?... talvez fosse a solução mesmo, mas eu não quero perder uma pessoa tão competente. Fingir que nada aconteceu?... Pode piorar as coisas. Ela parece conformada com o fato de que eu não correspondo, mas por outro lado ela não esta, senão não teria tentando se suicidar..."_

Eram tantas perguntas que vinham na cabeça que Grissom não teve coragem para entrar no quarto. Grissom nunca assumiu que coisas o incomodavam, sempre deixou transparecer que sua vida era só o trabalho e que nada mais importava. Somente Brass sabia de algumas coisas, mas nem a metade da historia. Ele voltou para o laboratório e ficou por lá, mesmo sabendo que todo mundo já tinha ido embora.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Grissom ficou sabendo que Sara tinha sido liberada e que Warrick e Catherine tinham ido busca-la. Ele não ficou contente pois queria ter feito isso.

Ao sair do laboratório, Grissom pegou o carro e foi ate a casa de Sara.

"Quem é?" perguntou ela.

"Sou eu" respondeu Grissom.

"pode entrar, esta aberta". (ele assim fez) "Como você esta?" (ela apenas sorriu) "Fiquei sabendo que você tinha saído com a Catherine e o Warrick".

"O medico antecipou a minha saída e como eles estavam ainda lá me ajudaram".

"isso é ótimo. Desculpe por não ter aparecido antes".

"Tudo bem. Tenho certeza que estava ocupado".

"tem alguém para te ajudar?"

"Não. Mas não se preocupe. Eu estou fazendo as coisas lentamente... Como foi o seu dia hoje?"

"Tenso" respondeu ele.

"porque?"

"Muitas coisas na cabeça... Quer que eu te ajude a arrumar as coisas?"

"Não se incomode".

"esta tudo bem. Eu não me importo" respondeu ele.

Grissom começou pela cozinha colocando os pratos na pia e as coisas na geladeira.

"Por favor, não faça isso" disse ela indo na sua direção.

A rapidez com que ela se levantou foi tanta que quase desmaiou. Por sorte Grissom segurou o corpo dela antes que atingisse o chão.

"você esta bem?" Perguntou ele.

Por alguns segundos ela ficou olhando para o rosto dele em silencio.

"Sim. Foi só uma tontura" respondeu finalmente.

Ele a pegou no colo e a colocou novamente no sofá.

"Não vai poder ficar sozinha... Vou pedir para um dos rapazes lhe fazer companhia".

"Não precisa. Eu apenas levantei muito rápido".

Grissom ligou para o celular de Nick e perguntou se ele estaria ocupado naquela noite. O rapaz disse que não ia fazer nada de mais então Grissom pediu que ele passasse a noite com Sara. "Ela não pode ficar sozinha desse jeito" disse ele.

"Nick vira para cá daqui ha uma hora".

"Eu disse que não precisa!"

"Olhe para mim" disse ele pegando na mão dela "Eu não vou deixa você aqui sem ninguém, nem que eu tenha que pedir para o porteiro ficar aqui. Não é seguro!"

"Antes Nick do que o porteiro"

"Bom. Agora, quer tomar algo coisa para essa tontura passar?"

"Um copo de água seria bom" Sara o seguiu com o olhar. "obrigado".

Os ficaram se olhando sem saber o que dizer.

"Como foi com você e Catherine hoje?"

"Tudo bem nós duas estávamos mais calmas".

"Ótimo. Conversaram sobre o que aconteceu?"

"Não".

"Vai ser muito ruim se vocês continuarem brigadas"

"é eu sei. Vou resolver isso antes de deixar o laboratório".

"como assim deixar o laboratório?"

"Já te falei. Acho que vai ser melhor eu procurar outra coisa para fazer... Preciso de algo mais calmo agora".

"Mas você é ótima no que faz". (Ela já esperava por essa resposta, o que não alegrou nem um pouco as coisas.)

"Eu sei que sou, mas vai ser melhor para todo mundo".

"Não para mim! Há quanto tempo esta pensando assim?"

"Algumas semanas... Pensei em tirar umas férias, mas talvez isso não resolva muito",

"resolva o que?"

Naquele momento alguém bateu na porta. (salva pelo gongo!). Sara pediu por gentileza para ele abrir.

"Oi nick".

"Ola Sara. Grissom".

"Chegou rápido" disse ela.

"trouxe umas coisas para você".

Grissom pegou as sacolas e colocou sobre a pia.

Nick cumprimentou a jovem com um beijo no rosto e perguntou como estava.

"tem certeza que não vai te atrapalhar ficar aqui?"

"Não. De jeito nenhum. Ate vai ser bom, pois eu ia passar a noite sozinho mesmo".

"Ela ainda esta muito fraca. não pode ficar levantando o tempo todo... tem que descansar bastante" – falou grissom.

"O que trouxe?"

"Alguns salgadinhos para assar no forno, pão, queijo, suco... nada de bebida alcoólica... E também duas fitas de vídeo se quiser".

O comentário da bebida alcoólica deixou Sara muito desconfortável. Falar com grissom sobre isso já tinha sido difícil e agora que todo mundo estava sabendo que tinha esse problema e podia recair - as coisas iam ficar ainda mais chatas. O que a fazia pensar mais na idéia de sair do trabalho. Não ter que ficar sendo vigiada. Mais ainda.

"Bom, eu vou indo" falou Grissom "Quando você for para o laboratório amanha Nick me avisa que eu vejo alguém para vir aqui".

"Esta bem" respondeu o rapaz.

" não quer ficar?" Perguntou Sara de forma espontânea.

Os dois rapazes ficaram calados.

"já que não vamos poder sair daqui e só vamos ficar vendo filme e comendo... não vejo problema de você nos fazer companhia." – disse ela "podíamos ate chamar os outros"

"A idéia não é má" falou Nick tentando amenizar as coisas.

"Acho que não. Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer ainda. Passei a tarde inteira fora do laboratório... Deixei varias coisas pendentes..."

"Vai fazer isso a essa hora da noite?!" Exclamou Nick.

"Antes tarde do que nunca. Vejo vocês amanhã."

Sara ficou em silêncio e depois levantou com calma e foi buscar lençol, cobertor e travesseiro para o colega usar.

"Então, o que quer fazer?"

Depois de assar os salgadinhos, Nick colocou um dos filmes que havia trazido. (A jovem pediu que fosse o filme que exigisse menos atenção pois sua cabeça continuava doendo e o rapaz logo concordou).

No dia seguinte quando Sara acordou seu companheiro ainda dormia. Ela atravessou a sala sem fazer barulho, pegou um copo de água e ficou olhando pela janela.

"Bom dia" disse ele.

"Bom dia".

'Está ai há muito tempo?"

"Não. Desculpe não ter um lugar melhor para que você dormisse".

"Esta tudo bem. O que esta fazendo?"

"Olhando... Não se preocupe, eu não vou me jogar pela janela".

"Fico aliviado. Quer café da manha?"

"não obrigado".

"mas precisa se alimentar".

"Daqui a pouco eu faço algo... "

"Sara, eu não sei porque tudo isso aconteceu, mas eu gostaria que soubesse que fico feliz que esteja bem".

"Obrigado. Por isso e por não ter perguntando nada do motivo".

'Quando quiser falar sabe que pode contar com a gente".

Nick abraçou a moça com cuidado e depois de comer duas torradas com manteiga foi para o trabalho.

Assim que chegou, todo mundo veio fazer perguntar.

Warrick brincou muito com o fato dele ter ficado sozinho com a sara a noite toda – o que incomodou algumas pessoas, incluindo Grissom.

"Quem ficou com ela?" Perguntou o chefe.

"Ninguém. Ela disse que estava tudo bem."

"Porque você não disse antes!?"

"Eu posso ir na casa dela" falou Greg "Se você precisarem de ajuda com alguma coisa o Archie pode ajudar".

"Ela disse que não precisa" falou Nick.

"Não tem problema, eu vou mesmo assim! " disse greg.

"Greg, a gente..."

O rapaz saiu antes que Grissom dissesse que ele não precisava ir. "Você deveria ter me falado!" disse ele seriamente antes de voltar ao seu escritório.

"o que aconteceu?"

"deveria ter pedido para alguém ir ficar no seu lugar" falou Warrick.

"mas ela não precisa de babá!"

"Não é o que ele está pensando" comentou Catherine.

"Ela vai ficar bem!" falou Nick. "Além do mais eu joguei fora às garrafas de bebida enquanto ela dormia".

"Uma boa idéia!" disse Catherine.

"Catherine, vamos la" Falou Grissom reaparecendo "Uma desova atrás de uma fabrica abandonada".

'é pra já!"

'Vocês resolvam o outro caso, ligue Brass e ele ira informa-los".

"Esta bem" falou Nick.

"Warrick, você comanda!"

"pode deixar" respondeu o rapaz.

Catherine e ele saíram e foram com o carro do laboratório ate a tal fabrica abandonada. O corpo era de um jovem de 23 anos, moreno, alto, provavelmente algum estudante que tinha se metido com pessoas erradas. Ele havia sido esfaqueado no mínimo em três lugares.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Grissom queria resolver tudo o mais rápido possível e começou a ficar muito bravo quando o caso começou a ficar ainda mais complicado.

"Ela vai ficar bem". Disse Catherine

"ela quem?"

"Sara".

"Eu sei."

"então porque esta desse jeito?"

"Acabei esquecendo da avaliação do pessoal e já me ligaram duas vezes para cobrar".

"Novamente essa avaliação?"

"Eles pediram que eu refizesse visando cortar gastos..."

"Entendo. E eles estão pedindo que você demita alguém?"

"Não sei, mas com certeza que esta vai ter que ser muito mais cuidadosa do que da outra vez".

"Se você quiser eu te ajudo".

"Adoraria, mas infelizmente você não pode" disse ele.

"Acha que foi um assalto que acabou mal, ou que foi um assassinato? Se preocuparam demais em esconder, então não descarto a possibilidade de assassinato. e você?"

"Pode ter sido" falou grissom.

Do outro lado da cidade, Warrick estranha o jeito como o parceiro esta se comportando.

"Quer me dizer alguma coisa a respeito de Grissom ter me colocado no comando, sendo você mais antigo do que eu?" Pergunta ele.

"não! Isso não me importa" falou Nick.

"Então está certo."

"Não duvido nada que Sara tenha tentado se matar por causa de Grissom!"

"por que diz isso?"

"Ela é louca por ele e ele a trata como lixo."

"mesmo assim... precisa ter muita coragem para tentar suicídio".

"não se você está bêbado".

"tem razão."

"É bom ele fazer alguma coisa rápido, do contrário eu não vou me controlar. Ela é como irmã para mim".

"eu sei cara"

Greg e Sara não param de conversar sobre trabalho. Sara pergunta ao amigo se ele acha que falta muito para se tornar "CSI" nível três.

"a verdade é que eu não sei, mas se for tirar conclusões pelo jeito do grissom... isso ainda vai demorar"

"Quantos casos você já descobriu?"

"não sei. nem sei o que ele vai considerar realmente caso".

"Ele considera 100 casos resolvidos como uma etapa para o nível três"

Greg dá uma risadinha.

"Espero que não faltem muitos ainda. Mesmo porque meu salário vai aumentar"

"Verdade." respondeu a companheira

"E quanto a você?" pergunta greg "quando vai poder voltar a trabalhar?"

"Não vou!"

"Como assim?!"

"Vou terminar de redigir a minha carta de demissão e entrego para o grissom amanha".

"porque?"

"É hora de mudar de ares".

"Não esta sendo precipitada?"

"Garanto que não" respondeu ela se levantando e indo pegar um copo de água gelada.

"Isso não é justo! Você ama esse trabalho! Não vai achar nada que a satisfaça..."

"Talvez eu apenas mude de lugar. Deixe de trabalhar com vocês e vá trabalhar em outro laboratório".

"Porque esta fazendo isso?!"

"Eu não posso mais ficar! Não tenho mais força para encarar a carga que aquele lugar causa em mim."

"Esta falando do grissom, não é?"

"Porque acha que é por causa dele?"

"Suposição. Você às vezes se incomoda com o jeito que ele age, e mesmo que brigue com Catherine, não sairia por causa dela... Com os outros não tem problema..."

"Bom, eu só sei que talvez seja a melhor coisa a se fazer".

"Eu não concordo! Mas se acha... O que eu posso fazer?"

"Vocês logo vão achar alguém melhor para me substituir. Com certeza o chefe de grissom não vai ficar triste com isso. (greg deu de ombro) Você faria um favor para mim?"

"Claro".

"Pode ir ate o supermercado e comprar algumas coisas? Está calor lá de fora e eu não..."

"O que quer?"

Ela fez uma listinha de cinco ingredientes, deu o dinheiro e Greg saiu. Na verdade Sara não queria que ele comprasse nada, mas foi o jeito que ela encontrou para ficar sozinha.

Aproveitando que nenhum rapaz estava na casa, ela foi tomar um banho. Deixou que a água corresse pelos seus ombros esperando que relaxasse. Mas o que acabou por sentir foi uma raiva muito grande. Motivo? Grissom. Ela escorregou pela parede ate sentar no chão e começou a chorar. Já não estava chorando como fazia no hospital, mas ainda havia picos de tristeza e raiva que a deixavam muito mal.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Alguém bateu na porta.

A jovem colocou rapidamente uma roupa e foi abrir, achando que era greg voltando com as compras.

"Voltou rápido" disse ela destrancando a porta.

A surpresa ao ver aquela pessoa foi muito grande. Ela precisou de alguns segundo para reagir.

"Posso entrar?" Perguntou grissom. (ela se afastou para que o moço entrasse).

"O que faz aqui?"

"Vim te ver. Cadê o Greg?"

"Foi comprar umas coisas".

"Ele volta logo?"

"Não sei, acho que sim."

Os dois ficaram em silencio.

"Me desculpe por estar vestida assim... Se soubesse que era você eu teria colocado uma roupa menos velha... Estava tomando a banho"

"Esta tudo bem. Eu deveria ter ligado antes".

"Gostaria de alguma coisa para beber?"

"Não, obrigada."

"Então...".

"Bom, eu queria saber se você já mudou de idéia".

"Não" disse ela entregando a carta que já havia redigido.

"Sara, eu não posso aceitar isto! Ou melhor, não vou deixar você fazer isso".

"mas é o que eu quero!"

"Não, não é. Esta longe de ser o que quer".

"Do que esta falando?"

"Eu sei que não quer fazer isso, pois senão já teria feito há muito tempo! Sair de um trabalho é muito fácil, mas depois de tudo que tem acontecido nos últimos dias, sair é a ultima coisa que você quer! "

"Vai demorar um pouco para me acostumar, eu concordo. Mas eu vou conseguir".

"Isso não é verdade! Pare de fingir para você mesma e para os outros. Isso não leva a lugar nenhum".

"_Quem é ele para dizer isso!"_ exclamou ela para si.

"Eu tentei fingir para os outros que o que aconteceu era um simples acidente. Mas isso não é verdade! Então não tente enganar a si mesma porque não dá certo!"

"Espere um minuto! Porque esta dizendo isso?"

"Eu sei que esta apaixonada por mim!" Respondeu ele.

"O quê?!"

"Você deu algumas pistas e eu as ignorei, mas ai a ouvi falando com a enfermeira no hospital".

"você não deveria". Esbravejou ela.

"Eu estou interrompendo algo?" perguntou Greg voltando com as sacolas.

"Eu vou indo".

"Não Grissom! por favor fique." Ele olha para ela estranhando. "precisamos conversar"

"Eu disse para ela não pedir demissão! Mas ela insiste que é a melhor solução" responde Greg

"Greg, sinto muito, mas você poderia nos deixar a sos?" pede grissom

"O que você escutou é verdade". falou ela depois que greg foi embora.

"Você esta realmente apaixonada por mim. Bom, isso é..."

"É a realidade. Como você mesmo disse: não precisamos fingir."

"Olha, você é uma pessoa muito simpática, bonita..."

"Nunca nem sequer pensou no assunto? "

"Claro que pensei, mas a gente não tem nada a ver".

"Isso é besteira e você sabe! "(Ela parou de falar e roubou-lhe um beijo)

"se formos adiante podemos nos machucar, e eu não vou me perdoar por isso".

"Não mais do que eu já estou machucada. Posso garantir. (ela voltou a beija-lo longamente) Você pode não saber, mas você está na minha vida desde antes de eu vir aqui para Las Vegas."

"Do que esta falando?"

"Por quê você acha que eu aceitei vir aqui para Las Vegas?"

"Eu não sei. você não quis recusar um serviço?"

Sara sorri mesmo com a besteira que Grissom havia falado.

"Eu vim aqui para Las Vegas porque você é que me pediu. " completou ela. "Porque recusar ficar ao lado de alguém de quem eu realmente me importo? De quem eu amo?"

Os dois ficaram conversando a noite toda e acabam dormindo juntos no sofá.(nada de mais acontece)

No dia seguinte ele acorda estranhando onde esta.

"Bom dia." disse ela. "eu preparei o café, você quer?"

"Por favor. (os dois ficam em silêncio) Acho que estava mais cansado do que pensava ontem".

"Eu também. Dormi mais do que nas noites anteriores".

"Nesse caso, eu diria que é muito bom. (sara sorri) Não sabia que você era tão eficiente em casa".

"isso não me surpreende, mas você não viu nada!"

"Eu espero que a nossa aproximação não comprometa o nosso relacionamento profissional".

"Longe de mim criar problemas com seu chefe ou com Catherine".

"Estou falando de nós, Sara. Espero que isso não retire a minha autoridade".

"bom... Não vai!"

"Como vamos fazer em relação ao que aconteceu aqui?"

"eu aproveitei e acredito que você também. Mas não precisamos comentar nada ate porque não sei que rumo isso vai tomar!"

"Nem eu. Mas os primeiros passos foram dados". (sara apenas sorri)

"O que tem que fazer hoje?" perguntou ela.

"cortar gastos no laboratório"

"Vai começas a despedir gente? Se for eu já pedi demissão."

"Por que você continua insistindo?! Eu disse que não ia aceitar! Com corte de gastos ou sem, eu quero você no laboratório. Ao meu lado!"

"Está bem entre nós, mas qualquer outro que seja cortado vai te lembrar que eu quis ser demitida e que quem deve sair sou eu".

"eu posso muito bem fazer com que outros setores cortem gastos"

"Acha que vão perceber que você foi trabalhar com a mesma roupa que estava usando ontem?" Pergunta ela achando engraçado.

"Tenho sempre uma muda guardada no armário para emergências".

"Pode até ter, mas quando entrar no laboratório eles vão perceber. Sempre percebem".

"e o que você quer que eu diga a eles? caso eles notem, é claro."

"Não sei. Dá tempo de ir na sua casa e trocar a roupa?"

"Não creio, mas talvez seja a melhor solução".

"Eu prefiro que eles estranhem o seu atraso à sua roupa repetida".

"Já que você diz!" Ele da um beijo rápido nela e vai embora.

Apesar de ter sido muito gostoso, Sara não sabe se deve criar grandes esperanças de que as coisas funcionem exatamente do jeito que ela quer "_Eu estou cobrando mais dele do que ele pode me dar? Provavelmente!"_ diz uma voz dentro dela.

Três dias se passaram e Sara volta ao laboratório pela primeira vez desde o acidente. Os rapazes vieram recebe-la. pareciam bastante contentes com a sua volta (mais do que ela esperava).

"que bom que voltou" disse Nick.

"Que bom que alguém sente a minha falta".

"Sara..." falou Warrick seriamente.

"Estou brincando... Divertiram-se muito na minha ausência?"

"Definitivamente não" respondeu Greg.

Catherine sai da sala de grissom e anda ate o encontro do pessoal. Ela olha bem para a Sara e em seguida diz "bem vinda".

"Obrigada. você ter ido me ajudar na saída do hospital também."

"eu sei" respondeu Catherine.

"eu sei que você não gosta do meu temperamento, mas eu gosto do que eu faço aqui"

"Eu sei que você também não gosta do meu. Não precisamos ser amigas, mas cordialidade no serviço é o mínimo que devemos uma à outra".

"Concordo".

Grissom olha de sua sala para Sara que retribui o olhar.

"é bom eu ir falar com ele. Depois conversamos" disse ela.

Os companheiros se dispersam e ela vai ate a sala de seu chefe.

"Esta tudo bem por aqui?" Pergunta ela à grissom

"Agora está! Desculpe telefonar só uma vez durante a semana".

"Tudo bem. Pelo menos ligou. Então... O que temos para fazer hoje?"

"não te telefonei, mas não foi por indiferença..."

"E eu disse que esta tudo bem."

"Eu não sabia o que te dizer. Tentei te ligar várias vezes".

"Porque não diz "oi, como esta?""

Grissom achou que ela estava falando serio, mas sara riu muito da cara dele então ele se acalmou.

"Não precisa ser formal comigo, Gris. Aquele dia não fomos formais e deu tudo certo" disse ela.

"ok. Bom, eu vou precisar de todos vocês na sala de reuniões em vinte minutos"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** finalmente acontece! hihihi

* * *

O turno correu normalmente. Sara trabalhou com Nick e Catherine com Warrick. Grissom precisou fazer algumas coisas no escritório. Depois que a maioria dos csi's havia ido embora, Sara bateu na porta de Grissom.

"Tem um minuto?"

"O que foi?"

"Gostaria de jantar comigo?"

"Claro."

Sara foi pega de surpresa. Estava esperando que ele negasse, como sempre fez. Grissom colocou suas coisas na gaveta e os dois deixaram o laboratório.

No meio do jantar o telefone e de grissom toca três vezes. Sara já cansada das interrupções diz a ele para atender ao telefone, pois deve ser algo importante. Do outro lado da linha é um homem da perícia pedindo a ajuda dele num corpo envolvendo insetos.

"Desculpe sara, mas eu tenho que ir".

"Esta bem. Vejo você depois".

"Eu adoraria".

Depois de uma hora, grissom chega ao apartamento dela.

"já é a segunda vez que você me pega depois do banho!" Exclamou Sara ao abrir a porta

"Desculpe por àquela hora" disse ele.

"tudo bem. Nosso trabalho vem em primeiro lugar."

"Por enquanto".

Sara sorri e os dois sentam no sofá.

"Estou feliz que veio" disse ela.

"Eu também".

"Quer ver um filme?"

"Claro. Por que não?"

Sara tinha passado na locadora há dois dias, e ainda não tinha devolvido os filmes. Alugara três: "poderoso chefão III", "crime em primeiro grau" e "onze homens e um segredo"

"Não sei se tenho alguma bebida para te oferecer".

"Não tem problema. Só quero ficar pertinho de você."

"Bom. Qual quer ver?"

"o segundo".

"o único que ainda não vi".

"Por que você aluga filmes que já viu?"

"às vezes por que não tem nada de bom... e às vezes porque eu gosto de rever, Tenho certeza que você faz isso também".

"Verdade".

Sara dá risada, coloca o filme e os dois sentam no sofá e depois se ajeita, colocando a cabeça levemente apoiada no peito de Grissom. Ele passa o braço por trás dela, para ficar mais confortável.

Com o tempo, grissom começa a achar difícil continuar prestando atenção no filme. Sara esta fazendo carinho de leve em seu braço, e isso é o suficiente para deixar o corpo excitado... Sem contar que ela tinha acabado de tomar banho, então estava cheirosa... Não dá para negar o calor, mas Grissom não quer que ela perceba, então fecha os olhos e tenta pensar em outra coisa que não: ela. Sara se mexe para pegar o controle remoto em cima da mesa, fazendo com que grissom abra os olhos. "Sinto muito. Não sabia que estava dormindo." "Não estava, na verdade." disse ele, se ajeitando no sofá.

"O filme está muito chato? Por que se você quiser, podemos parar..."

"Não... eu estava só..."

"De verdade gris, não tem problema se não quiser mais" disse ela se levantando e indo até o quarto "não demoro".

Sara morava num apartamento de um dormitório e para usar o banheiro tinha que atravessar todo o quarto. Grissom respirou fundo quando ela desapareceu. Talvez ela só estivesse fazendo um carinho normal, sem segundas intenções. De qualquer forma, teve efeito nele.

Ela volta do banheiro, desliga o aparelho de DVD e senta no sofá novamente. Grissom apenas olha.

"prontinho..." disse ela com um sorriso.

"Você é tão linda" disse ele bem baixinho.

Ela percebe que ele falou alguma coisa, mas não entendeu, mas antes que ela posso perguntar o que era, Grissom pega o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a traz para perto: roubando-lhe um beijo. Os dois fecham os olhos e aproveitam o tocar dos lábios e o explorar das línguas.

Os dois se beijaram longamente e pela resposta dada pelos dois corpos, estava claro o que ia acontecer em seguida. Grissom a deita no sofá, sem parar de beija-la. Suas duas mãos percorrem as laterais da barriga dela, por dentro da blusa.

"Não aqui... lá" disse ela.

"Ok".

No quarto, e grissom recomeça a beija-la. Primeiro na boca, e depois na barriga, elevando um pouco a blusa. Ela é tão linda, que ele não consegue apesar olhar. Ela fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, aproveitando o momento. num movimento rápido, ela tira a blusa e olha para ele. Os olhos dele brilham. Como ela gostava daqueles olhos azuis.. daquela boca... daquele toque... Ele começa a tirar a blusa dele, enquanto sara desabotoa o cinto.

Grissom não consegue ficar longe dos lábios dela por muito tempo e agora, enquanto a beija, vai lentamente abrindo o zíper da calça dela. Ele tira a calça e a joga para longe, fazendo o mesmo com a dele. Ela sente o corpo todo tremer de excitação quando grissom acariciam por entre as coxas e depois a barriga.

O passo final é se ver livre dos roupas de baixo. E os dois fazem com prazer. Ele acaricia suas coxas e depois deita sobre ela e penetra devagar e cuidadosamente. Ele não pensou que seria daquele jeito. Tão poderoso.

Quando acaba, os dois estão deitados olhando para o teto em silêncio. Só sentindo os batimentos cardíacos a mil por hora.

No dia seguinte eles são acordado pelo bip de Sara e o celular de grissom.

"Você vai para casa se trocar?" Perguntou ela quando ele foi ao banheiro.

"Putz. Quase tinha esquecido disso!"

"acha que dá tempo?"

"Não sei... "gritou ele "chegar atrasado igual ontem não vai ser bom"

"Nós dois vamos chegar atrasados hoje" disse ela entrando no banheiro. Grissom estava escovando os dentes. "Como você não usou a roupa que tinha no armário do laboratório, eu posso pegar para você. Te entrego na garagem, você se veste no carro e depois finge que chegou no laboratório, o que acha?"

"Parece uma boa idéia. mas e se alguém te vir mexendo nas minhas coisas?"

"Não se preocupe, ninguém vai ver. Vou tomar um banho rápido e nós vamos".

"esta bem" disse ele saindo da banheiro para dar liberdade a ela.

Os dois saem juntos, cada um no seu carro e fazem do jeito que sara tinha falado. A jovem encontrou nick na sala onde eles guardavam os apetrechos pessoais, mas deu um jeito dele sair de lá. Em minutos, Sara já estava na garagem novamente.

"Teve algum problema?" Perguntou ele

"Não".

"Ótimo. Obrigado".

"Sem problemas... e Gris... Eu amei a noite passada!" falou Sara.

"Eu também" respondeu ele.

"Achei que não ia vir" disse Sara quando ele bateu na porta do apartamento depois do turno. "Por um momento pensei que você seria igual a todos os outros rapazes, que iria embora na noite seguinte" – atiçou ela.

"Eu não vou fazer isso com você... Sei que isso a magoaria demais".

"Estar ao seu lado é muito bom e não gostaria que as coisas terminassem".

"Estes homens que te deixaram não sabiam o quão especial você é. E eu não serei como eles: quero você, não só por uma noite". Eles se beijaram longamente.

"Eu estava preparando algo para o jantar... Você não se importa da gente fazer um jantar aqui em casa, não é?"

"Claro que não".

Grissom ajudou a arrumar a mesa para o jantar enquanto Sara terminava de preparar a comida. A moça acendeu algumas velas sobre a mesa e eles brindaram com um copo do vinho. Sara bebeu apenas um. Agora não tinha motivos para beber daquele jeito.

FIM


End file.
